


Tiny Titilating Tales of the Tyrant

by Tatsumi Senpai (Trinket)



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Tatsumi%20Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multitude of little stories based on the prompts found at livejournal's 50scenes. Ranging in length from 100 words (drabble) and up. These are not full tales nor are they connected - they are but a collection of drabbles concerning Morinaga and his Senpai in one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters found within these drabbles, droubble, etc fanfics belong to the very talented Manga-ka, Takanaga Hinako and her manga Koi Suru Bo-kun (The Tyrant Falls in Love) and its prequel Challengers.

There he laid upon the violet couch, his blond head resting upon the pink throw pillow, eyes closed as he slumbered. The green eyed man sighed as he stared at him, so innocent looking with tempting parted lips that beckoned him to touch. He could not help but bend upon his knee to get a closer look at the sleeping face of the homophobic man he adored.

Extending his hand toward that angelic like visage, he knew that when his beloved awoke that there would be no smile, no relaxed atmosphere, but one of tension - unease. His thumb ran over the sleeping man's bottom lip, slowly, gently as he expelled a weary sigh, before easing away.

However as he started to stand, a hand snaked out and caught him by the wrist, causing him to topple over on top of the slighter man whose beautiful amber eyes were open. Eyes darker than usual and before Morinaga could form a question, Senpai held the back of his head, sending their mouths on a collision course that neither seemed intent on avoiding.

An embrace so hot, so steamy that their bodies felt over-heated - which would only lead to one thing.


	2. Beautiful in the Moonlight

From the shadows that befell the night, twin green spheres watched the blond - silently, longing to reach out and caress his Senpai's bared back which was turned to him. He inhaled sharply as the man before him, waist deep in the waters of the private onsen, undid his hair.

With a shake of his head, the nearly waist length moon pale strands flew before falling gracefully down the mans back. He was bathed by the moonlight; the clouds had parted so that the beams of light from the moon could caress his naked shoulders. Morinaga could not help himself.


End file.
